Nieuws 2012 (derde kwartaal)
Dit is het nieuws van 2012 (derde kwartaal). Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2012 (tweede kwartaal). Kijk hier voor het nieuws van 2012 (vierde kwartaal). Juli *'2': In de Voskische badplaats Korv is het dure Palmadoria hotel overvallen. *'6': Chimor heeft een nieuwe regering; María Morillo blijft president. *'8': Op de 50ste AGL-Conferentie die op 8 juli 2012 plaatsvond in de Kronenburgse stad Portus Regius, is het Verdrag van Aralethe gewijzigd; ondertekening van het mensenrechtenverdrag van de AGL, het Verdrag van Jarjana, is nu verplicht voor alle lidstaten. Verder is Palana toegelaten als volwaardige lidstaat en Voskië als geassocieerde lidstaat, en is de Karstoniaanse oud-premier Heidi Ankerskjöld gekozen tot secretaris-generaal van de AGL; zij zal op 6 september de huidige secretaris-generaal Karen Damgaard opvolgen. De nieuwe directrice van EnerGeo wordt vanaf 26 juli de Chimorese Gloria San Martín Iglesias en in 2013 zullen de AGL-Voetballandenkampioenschappen georganiseerd worden door Île de Romanhe. *'9': In Kronenburg is met teleurstelling gereageerd op het uitstel door de AGL-Conferentie van het voorstel om de passsage over het toestaan van de doodstraf uit het Verdrag van Jarjana te schrappen. *'10': De Kronenburgse regering subsidieert tijdelijk vluchten naar Palana, waar de hoofdstad Jolka dit jaar Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL is. *'10': Het Voskische parlement is tevreden over het buitenlandse beleid van de Voskische regering. *'10': Karstonia is tevreden met de resultaten van de AGL-Conferentie van 8 juli jl., hoewel de Karstoniaanse regering minder blij is met de toelating van Palana als volwaardige lidstaat van de AGL. *'11': Barbara Mijghen wordt per 1 augustus de consul van Kronenburg in de republiek der Vosken en Gurden (Voskië). *'12': Koningin Isabel van Kronenburg verwacht haar derde kind in het voorjaar van 2013. *'13': In Alexanderstad (Kronenburg) vindt een ernstig tramongeluk plaats waarbij de Isselse ambassadeur betrokken is. *'18': De Kronenburgse stad Zurich heeft meer dan 100.000 inwoners. *'26': Glória San Martín (uit Chimor) treedt aan als directrice van EnerGeo. Names kronenburg neemt Chris Veerel plaats in het bestuur van de organisatie. Augustus *'15': Vanmorgen om 10:00 uur (lokale tijd), op het Eénheidsplein in Jolka, is de 67ste verjaardag herdacht van het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog met een militaire parade en feestelijke optochten. *'25': Vandaag viert men in Dostland het Augfést, feest van de oogst en vruchtbaarheid. Op deze dag zijn alle Dostische winkels gesloten. Traditioneel komen de Dostiërs vandaag samen op straat om grote straatbarbecues te houden, om zo het Augfést te vieren. Vandaag viert men het 244ste Augfést. *'25': 13:43: Een aanslag op de Dostische president Jermar Nigh wordt nipt verijdeld. De 38-jarige N.J. werd bij de politie getipt, omdat hij verdacht gedrag vertoonde. De man zou naar eigen zeggen extreemlinks gedachtegoed koesteren, en wou op de president schieten omdat die het in zijn jaarlijkse Augfésttoespraak in Adangar had over de forse besparingen die doorgevoerd moeten worden. De Dostische publieke opinie reageert geschokt. *'30': In Voskië laait de discussie over kandidaten voor de presidentsverkiezingen van januari 2014 al op. *'31': Op Tousillon wordt vandaag de verjaardag herdacht van Gérard Nou (1899-1976). Hij is er een statussymbool geworden van het Tousiljoense dialect, lou Tousillounna. Hij ijverde voor het behoud ervan en schreef ook diverse teksten in deze taal/dit dialect. September *In Karstonia zijn de parlementsverkiezingen gewonnen door de Conservatieve Volkspartij; partijleidster Maria Wassiljevska heeft opdracht gekregen een regering te vormen. *'7': De nieuwe secretaris-generaal van de AGL, Heidi Ankerskjöld, zal een bezoek brengen aan Kronenburg vanwege de weigering van een meerderheid van het parlement van dat land om het gewijzigde Verdrag van Aralethe te ratificeren. *'14': De flashmob heeft voor het eerst zijn intrede gedaan in de volksrepubliek Palana. Het speelde zich af in de hoofdstad Jolka op het Vriendschapsplein. De politie wist niet hoe te handelen. De deelnemers waren studenten die een (volks)dans deden en weer verdwenen, er zat geen politieke achtergrond of anti-regerings gedachte achter maar de regering was niet geamuseerd en ziet het als bedreiging dat grote groeperingen zich opeens zo snel spontaan organiseren, samenkomen en weer net zo snel verdwijnen en heeft het per wet direct verboden. De studenten waren op het idee gekomen in Beijing (China) waar ze hebben gestudeerd en waar regelmatig flashmobs gehouden worden. *'17': In Voskië wordt de bouwvergunningenwet aangepast. *'18': De Kronenburgse mensenrechtenorganisatie 'Populus' roept op tot een boycot van de Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL 2012 in Jolka, na het verbieden door de Palaanse regering van het fenomeen 'flashmob'. *'22:' De officiële reactie van een zichtbaar geïrriteerde Palaanse minister van buitenlandse zaken Pjotr Soka op de Kronenburgse oproep tot een boycot van de Culturele Hoofdstad van de AGL 2012 als gevolg van het 'flashmob' verbod was vandaag als volgt: Palana wenst geen inmenging in binnenlandse aangelegenheden, verder wensen wij iedereen een hartelijk welkom die onze prachtige hoofdstad bezoekt en hopen we de Kronenburgse vlag niet weg te hoeven halen van het Vriendschapsplein. *'23': Omstreden voormalig Secretaris Generaal van de AGL Marij Ühler heeft in de Kronenburgse hoofdstad Alexanderstad gewinkeld. *'24': Kronenburg wil een nieuwe internationale luchthaven bouwen om de regio te ontlasten. *'25': De relatie tussen Kronenburg en Palana bevindt zich in onstuimiger vaarwater.